vimfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Torsten Lange
Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome, welkom Welcome to the Vim tips wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) If you want to get involved, check out Project:Policy and if you like, join the mailing list. Enjoy! bastl 07:13, 6 September 2007 (UTC) :Thanks! --Torsten Lange 18:17, 6 September 2007 (UTC) Search and replace copied to here from Talk:Find and Replace --Torsten Lange 18:17, 6 September 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the work you've done to improve the tip. I guess the above question is an attempt to improve your new section on using registers. In that case, you could make a good argument that discussing it here (on the talk page) is appropriate. However, my personal view is that it's still too early for such discussion. We've got over a thousand tips left to clean up from the import - some of them need a lot of work. I think it would be better to put your question in plain view in the Comments section at the bottom of the tip. (If we start using the talk pages, we could need to monitor two thousand pages.) Possibly even better would be to describe the issue in a post on the vim_use mailing list (also called vim@vim.org). See http://www.vim.org/maillist.php There's a lot of expertise on the mailing list, but they need a bit of encouragement to notice anything going on here. So I think it would be great if you would post a link to the tip page, together with how you want to improve it, and ask for ideas. --JohnBeckett 03:24, 6 September 2007 (UTC) :OK, I've moved the question to the comments section of the page and your comment to this page. However, I'm not interested in subscribing to the vim mailing list. I would suggest instead to add a central page for asking questions in this wiki. --Torsten Lange 18:17, 6 September 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks - a good result. I'm very sympathetic to your point of view re a central page, and not subscribing to the mailing list. There was a forum page for exactly the purpose you envisage, but such a page is awkward in practice. It takes a lot of effort to monitor a forum, and it can be quite hard working out where a new contribution has been made in a large page (we had a couple of examples where there were concurrent threads at different positions in a page, and it was painful figuring out what was going on, particularly for those not immediately engaged in the conversation). ::Anyway, it was decided to close the forum and conduct discussion about the wiki on the vim-l list, and discussion about Vim on the vim_use list. If you want to discuss anything with me, please post on my talk page. (Reply here if continuing this discussion.) --JohnBeckett 00:54, 7 September 2007 (UTC) Merging tips The fact that you've improved Search and replace is all that matters, but for the future you may like to review Vim Tips Wiki:Merge guidelines. On VimTip439, I replaced your with . It does the same thing, but gives a somewhat nicer result (I also removed so there is one less page to review). Earlier, I made a list of the search tips intending to work on them. You might like to see my list and decide if you want to merge some more. It might be better to leave VimTip1 for me to do later, as it has a sensitive role for historical reasons. I've been developing a script to help me find problems. For example, it turns out that around 28 tips were not imported because they had illegal characters in the title. I'm fixing those now (that's one reason my Todo list remains untouched:). --JohnBeckett 00:54, 7 September 2007 (UTC)